You're Pregnant?
by Kasanelover
Summary: Len did a mistake that will change his life forever. No, this does not mean I like the PikoxLen pairing because I still don't. Sorry the summary stinks. :( I don't own any of the Utauloid or Vocaoid in the story. Rated M for the use of the 's' word.


**Hello! This is similar to the story Rockity99 made except that it's not as long. I know, you really want me to work on that, which I am! It's just...taking me a while. I know, you think I'm an idiot for taking this responsiblity but I really wanted to challange myself. And I did. Look at what I got myself into. Something so difficult yet honoring. Once again, I don't own any of the Vocaloid or Utauloid.**

Rin was in her laying in her bed listening to Ievan Polkka by Miku on her orange phone while thinking about what Len did.

"Rin!" Len called.

Rin remained silent and kept listening to Ievan Polkka.

"RIN!" Len called again. He kicked Rin's room door open.

"What the hell do you want?!" Rin asked.

"Breakfest is on the table and going to see Teto and Piko." Len replied.

"Why the hell did you kick my room door open?!" Rin asked.

"Because it got your attention." Len replied.

"You douche!" Rin said.

"It's not my fault you couldn't hear me." Len said.

"Screw you. I bet Teto and Piko don't wanna see your face after what you did to 9 months ago to Piko." Rin said.

"They're forgiving!" Len said.

"You didn't even visit them for the past 9 months, what makes you think they'll forgive you?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. I seen them forgive a shit load of people." Len replied.

"But they didn't get 'it' down with Piko!" Rin said.

"Shut up! I'm going to see Piko and Teto, I'll be back at 2." Len said.

"Alright. But if things go down again, send me a text or something." Rin said.

"You know I will." Len said.

"No I don't! Sometimes, you tell me AFTER it happens." Rin said.

"I'll try my best tell you when it happens." Len said.

"Fine." Rin said.

Len left Rin's room and the household to see Piko and Teto. What he was going to see was very shocking but also beautiful.

At the Utatane house...

"Oh my gosh!" Piko groaned with his hands on his round belly.

"Hang in there, Piko! I know you can pull through it...I mean push through it!" Teto said.

"It can feel it coming and it feels like heck!" Piko said.

"Ju-ju-just hang in there!" Teto said.

"I'm trying." Piko said.

"PIKOOO! TETOOOO!" Len called.

"Dang it, Len!" Teto said. She walked away from her boyfriend and answered the front door.

"What do you want?!" Teto asked angrily.

"I'm here to see you and Piko." Len replied.

"No. Get away now." Teto said.

"C'mon, Teto! You know what I did 9 months ago was on accident!" Len said.

"I know that! You haven't visited us since! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Teto asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Len replied.

"Liar!" Teto said.

"Well, at least let me see Piko." Len said.

"No!" Teto said.

"Yes! I want to see how Piko's doing." Len said.

"He's fine, now leave!" Teto said.

"No. I want to see him for myself." Len said.

"Grrrr...fine." Teto said. She let Len enter the house hold.

"Where is he?" Len asked.

"In his bedroom." Teto replied.

Len walked inside Piko's bedroom and saw Piko sweating like crazy.

"Hi Piko." Len said.

"W-what happened?!" Piko asked.

"Just came to check on ya'...how you been?" Len asked.

"G-g-good! N-n-nothing's g-g-going on h-h-here!" Piko replied with his green eye twitching.

"Is there something wrong? You look don't look so good." Len said.

"I'M ABOUT TO GO INTO LABOR, LEN!" Piko yelled.

"What? What do ya' mean?" Len asked.

"Ever since you raped me, I've been pregnant with YOUR children!" Piko replied.

"So...I'm a father?" Len asked.

"You're about-AAAAHHHHH!" Piko yelled.

"Wh-wh-what's wrong?!" Len asked.

"It's coming!" Piko replied while taking deep breaths.

"Oh my god! I have to tell Rin!" Len said. He pulled out his cellphone and sended Rin a text message.

At Kagamine house...

"And then he's like 'But they're very forgiving!'" Rin said.

"What a moron. They're forgiving on certain situations." Miku said.

"Yeah." Rin said.

Suddenly, Rin's phone went off.

"Who sended you a message?" Miku asked.

"It's Len." Rin replied. he looked at the text message and gasped.

"What is it?!" Miku asked.

"Piko's having a baby!" Rin replied.

"But he's a dude! How is that possible?!" Miku asked.

"You know that Piko is an immortal without the 'ahem' in his you know what." Rin replied.

"Immortals are weird." Miku said.

"Yeah they are. Let's go!" Rin said. She bolted out the house.

"Wait up!" Miku said. She ran after Rin.

At the Utatane house...

"Uh...uh...push, man!" Len said while trying to deliver his children.

The white haired shota was pushing for his dear life and squeezing Teto's hand to death.

"OH MY GOD, THIS HURTS SO BAD!" Teto yelled.

"We came as soon as we...OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO PIKO, LEN!?" Miku asked.

"It's-it's not what it looks like! Call Gumo!" Len replied.

"I already did!" Miku said.

"When?!" Len asked.

"Before we came in here!" Rin replied.

"That was smart of them." Teto said before she screamed in pain from Piko's grip.

"What's all the hulabaloo?!" Gumo asked.

"When did you get here?!" Len asked.

"Just now! Move out the way!" Gumo replied. He pushed Len out of the way of Piko.

"Ow!" Len said.

"Be a man." Miku said.

"Shut up!" Len said.

"Dear god, it winked at me!" Gumo said.

"What winked at you?" Miku asked.

"The baby, who else?!" Gumo asked.

"Teto, Len, Piko, me, Rin, and other people." Miku replied.

"Well, no one winked at me." Gumo said.

"What, so it was a joke?" Miku asked.

"A doctor's joke." Gumo replied.

"FAIL!" Rin annouced.

"Get this thing out of me!" Piko managed to say.

"Right! Push!" Gumo said.

15 hours later...

"Oh my gosh!" Piko said while catching his breath.

"Great job, Piko. Who would've known you and Teto would make a beautiful baby boy and girl." Gumo said.

"That's Len's children!" Piko said.

"I knew this day would come." Gumo said.

"That was so beautiful!" Rin said.

"He would've thought a boy without gentials could do something so beautiful!" Miku said.

"Now I know how the women feel!" Piko said.

"Yeah ya' do!" Rin said.

"Rin, please. Piko needs to relax." Gumo said.

"What, it's not like I'm making him get up or anything!" Rin said.

"If you get him paranoid enough, he'll try to get up." Gumo said.

"Oh...sorry, Piko." Rin said.

Piko remained silent.

"What's wrong with Piko?" Miku asked.

"He's sleeping." Teto replied while shaking her hand.

"Oh." Miku said.

"Tell me, Gumo. Is there any sign that Piko is related to the children he gave birth to at all?" Teto asked.

"From what I see, no. I'll run some DNA samples at the hospital just to be sure." Gumo replied.

"So...if they aren't realted to Piko, how did he do what he just did?" Len asked.

"It's...I'll explain it to you another time." Gumo replied.

"Okay...can I hold my children?" Len asked.

"Duh, they're yours!" Gumo replied. He handed Len his son.

"He's so small." Len said.

"He looks so cute!" Miku squealed.

"What are you gonna name him?" Rin asked.

"I'm not gonna name any of them. Piko is." Len replied.

"Why?" Rin and Miku asked.

"Because he's the one who did all the work and I'm the reason he was in pain for 15 hours straight." Len replied.

"Oh yeah." Miku said.

"Give me the children so I can do doctor stuff to them at the hospital." Gumo said.

"Wait! Let Piko hold onto his children!" Rin said.

"They're Len's, not Piko's." Gumo said.

"Still. He gave birth to them." Len said.

"He's not gonna be waking up anytime soon." Gumo said.

"*yawn* Let me see the kids." Piko said while trying to sit up.

"...shut up." Gumo said. He handed Piko Len's daughter.

"She's so beautiful." Piko said while craddling her in his arms.

"Yeeaaah. So...what are you gonna name them?" Len asked.

"Rin and Len." Piko replied.

"*gasp* He named her after meeeeee!" Rin said.

"That's awesome!" Miku said.

"I know!" Rin said.

"Rin and Len?" Len asked.

"Yes. Your son is named after you. Your daughter is named after your sister." Piko replied.

"Why do you keep saying they're mine entirely?" Len asked.

"Because they don't have my DNA." Piko replied.


End file.
